


Mistletoe on the rooftop

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mistletoe, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Secret Santa Fic, markmin are whipped for each other, my first markmin fic, ugly matching sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Mark and Jaemin recently got together but they haven't kissed yet. So, when one of their friends asked if they've kissed, Mark screams. Cue a mistletoe, annoying friends and ugly matching sweaters.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Mistletoe on the rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjongduq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjongduq/gifts).



> YES I'm aware Christmas has been a few weeks ago but idc i'm posting it anyway :)  
> this is my secret santa fic posted on twitter for @ahegaojun  
> credits to my beloved julge gc <3
> 
> my twitter @starwreck

"What's taking you so long, hyung? I need to use the bathroom too."

Jaemin knocks on the door, whining at his boyfriend to open it. He hears a yelp from inside and the sound of things falling on the floor which made Jaemin rolls his eyes at Mark's clumsiness.

"Just a second!" Mark shrieks, quickly picking up the stuff he accidentally shoved to the floor and arranging them back nicely. He sighs deeply, glancing at the mirror one last time to see how hideous the sweater he has on right now.

Mark finally opens the door and Jaemin lets out the biggest relieved sigh as he crosses his arms grumpily. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, just–" Mark slowly pushes Jaemin inside the bathroom while the younger one looks extremely unfazed. "Okay, I'm gonna be really honest here, baby."

_ Baby, _ Jaemin squeals inside from the sweet endearment. 

"This has got to be the ugliest sweater I've worn."

"It can't be,"

Mark gives Jaemin a pointed look, as if telling him to rethink.

"Okay, maybe it is. It's really ugly but it's matching!" Jaemin stretches his sweater out. "And I've always wanted something we can match with for Christmas." and with each word, Jaemin's pout intensifies.

"Oh, come on. Don't make that face, that's cheating." Mark says, coming close to cup Jaemin's cheeks and squishes them gently. "The thought is cute but the sweater is ugly as hell. I still love you though," 

The corner of Jaemin's lips turned upwards and he smiles rightly. "I love you too," he beams, leaning forward to plant a big fat kiss on Mark's cheek. Mark feels his neck burning from the kiss and he rubs his nape nervously.

Jaemin chuckles at Mark's reaction and pushes him out of the bathroom. "Okay, darling. Give me three minutes and we're leaving." **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

As soon as Mark and Jaemin stepped inside the house, hand in hand and shy smiles, everyone in the room hollered. Mark instantly covers his face with his free hand while Jaemin confidently pulls his boyfriend close. 

"God, Jaemin. Those are uglier than I expected," Renjun groans from across the room, sipping on his cola. 

Jaemin makes a face at him just to spite the smaller boy. A chuckle leaves Mark's mouth as he drags Jaemin to their friends. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Johnny hyung for a sec," Mark whispers to Jaemin, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head before going to find Johnny in the midst of their small gathering party.

"You two seem mushy," Jeno points out as he munches on his chips. "It must be the honeymoon stage,"

Jaemin snorts and snatches the bag of chips from Jeno who willingly lets it go and not even bothering to get it back. "And if we are? What're you gonna do about it?"

Renjun rolls his eyes, "Avoid you two disgustingly disgusting boyfriends, duh." 

Donghyuck snickers, leaning close to Renjun so that their shoulders touch but he doesn't notice the slight tinge of red decorating Renjun's cheeks. "You two are cute but I'm getting sick of it already and this is my third time seeing you since you started dating."

Jaemin shrugs his shoulders, feigning an innocent face. "Just admit you're jealous, Hyuckie." Jaemin makes kissy faces at Donghyuck who scoffs loudly. "What? You want a Mark Lee too?" 

Donghyuck fakes vomit and makes gagging sounds. "I wanted to say no but who doesn't want a Mark Lee?" he says, eyes glancing at the older boy conversing with the hyungs.

"I'm glad you finally got together, to be honest. It was getting really," Renjun cringes, "Unbearable in our part, especially when we have to see you both give heart eyes to each other and Mark hyung only ever babies you."

"Yeah," Jeno agrees, nodding vigorously like a puppy while Donghyuck stretches his hand out to pat him on the head. 

"Well, you can't blame Mark hyung for falling for me." Jaemin shrugs his shoulders, a smug smile on his face and Renjun almost throws the pillow right onto Jaemin's face. "Anyways, where are  _ my  _ babies?" 

Jaemin looks around the room but sees no sign of their two youngest friends. Jeno taps him on the shoulder and then points upwards. 

"They've been hanging out on the rooftop. Don't know what they're doing but nothing illegal, I suppose." Jeno answers, a small smile on his face.

The three gets into a pregnant silence, staring at Jeno quietly while he makes a confused sound. 

"Should we be concerned?" Jaemin asks, scrunching his face and Renjun shakes his head in disappointment. Donghyuck snickers, stealing the chips from Jaemin's hands for himself.

"Nah, they're big kids, they'll survive." Jeno replies, leaning back on the sofa.

Suddenly, Renjun snaps his fingers and rudely points to Jaemin's sweater. "Right! I haven't finished saying. That is seriously, truthfully  _ the  _ most ugliest Christmas sweater you have on. I can't believe you really got matching sweaters with Mark hyung."

Jaemin looks at him with an offended expression. "You hurt my feelings, Injun. I picked this with all the love in my heart and the thought of Mark hyung."

"Really?" Donghyuck gives him a scrutinizing look.

Jaemin chuckles, "Hehe, I bought it yesterday on impulse. It seemed pretty cute to me anyways. Maybe this can be our trademark, you know?"

"Ugly matching sweaters?" Jeno asks, wide eyes and eyebrows raised. "That's gonna be your trademark?"

"Will you stop questioning my choices?" Jaemin grunts, hitting Jeno's thigh lightly. "Unlike you all, Mark hyung actually appreciates my gift."

"Yeah, right." Donghyuck and Renjun snort at the same time, looked at each other in amazement and hi-fived. 

"It's only 'cause he loves you too much, Jaem. If it came from us, he would've been like 'thanks, I like it a lot,' then throw it locked somewhere in his drawers." Donghyuck says, mocking Mark in the middle.

"More like he'll forget where he put them and doesn't know where it is anymore." Renjun snickers, flailing his arms in the air.

Jeno shakes his head lightly then grabs his stolen chips back. "Then, someone would find it out of nowhere and he'll be like 'Oh! Where did you find that?', looking so shocked like he didn't discard them in the first place." 

Jaemin gives an almost shy smile, looking down at his strikingly eye-catching sweater. "He's cute,"

"Yeah, we know. You say that all the time and we hear the same shit from Mark hyung too. Why don't you tell that to each other's faces?" Renjun looks annoyed but fondness is evident by his smile.

"They probably say that when they do the naughty naughty," Jeno says, chuckling after.

"Who the hell even uses naughty naughty these days?" Donghyuck scrunches his face playfully.

"I do, why?" Jeno frowns and Renjun laughs as he sees Donghyuck mumbles a sorry.

Jaemin fiddles with the hem of the sweater, biting his lower lip nervously. "We…we haven't gone there yet." 

"Gone where?" Jeno asks in confusion, making Jaemin's neck flush red and the other two stifling their laughter. Jaemin clicks his tongue, looking away while Jeno only seems to understand a bit late. "O-oh,  _ there _ . Well, it's fine, right? I mean, you two just started dating not long ago."

Jaemin gives Jeno a stink eye and grumbles, slouching down in his seat. "How long does it usually take for a couple to have sex?" he asks with a serious expression.

Renjun chokes at the question, Donghyuck almost laughs but holds it in and Jeno keeps glancing back and forth, regretting that he unintentionally changed the topic of the conversation.

"I mean, we can't really go and have sex when we haven't even kissed yet. That's just too fast, don't you think so?" Jaemin says, tilting his head to the side.

"Did you say...you haven't kissed yet?" Donghyuck gapes, not believing his ears. "With how disgustingly lovey dovey you guys were when you started dating?"

Jaemin gives him a sullen look but suddenly, an ear-screeching scream surprises everyone in the room, including them four and even the two youngest came down from the rooftop.

"We heard someone scream!" 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

"Hey, Mark." Johnny greets the boy who was all smiles and flushed cheeks from the cold. 

"Hey, Johnny hyung. Been a while," Mark says and hugs the older one briefly. "Missed you,"

"Of course, buddy but I don't think you missed me much though." Johnny nudges Mark playfully and showing his teasing smile. "I think you were pretty busy with your boyfriend," he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh God, hyung. Please, not you too." Mark whines, covering his face but not entirely as he peeks through his fingers. "Is it obvious?"

"How happy you are?" Mark nods. "Very, but it's pretty cute. You and Jaemin together are cute. Everyone is lowkey envying you two,"

"Even with this ugly sweater I have on?" Mark whispers so that Jaemin doesn't hear.

Johnny chuckles, shaking his head slightly. "Isn't it matching with Jaemin's? That's pretty cute to me. You never liked doing these things before and now, you have your boyfriend to do all sorts of boyfriend things."

Mark lets out a relieved sigh. "It's just kinda awkward, you know. I don't know how to deal with all this attention and seeing Jaemin smile like that every time he looks at me, I'm literally a goner. Just look at him!" 

Johnny laughs heartily, sparing a look towards Jaemin who was in the middle of his same-aged friends and a shining, bright smile on his lips. "You both are, to be honest." 

Mark punches Johnny's arm lightly. "I'm so happy, man. No one makes me this happy just by calling my name or looking my way. And when he smiles at me," Mark groans, "I'd give up anything for him in a blink of an eye."

"Okay, dude. I think you're a little too smitten for Jaemin. Take it slow, you're dating now. You can take all the time you need." Johnny pats Mark's shoulder comfortingly.

"Right, slow _. _ " Mark licks his bottom lip and a nervous laugh leaves his mouth. "Do you think we're taking it  _ too  _ slow?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"How slow is slow?" Mark asks, face scrunched cutely.

Johnny hums thoughtfully. "Have you two kissed yet?"

And Mark's first reaction is to scream his lungs out and so he did, surprising Johnny who steps back in shock and the rest of the people in the room who turn around to look at the noise. 

"Mark, what the hell?" Johnny looks at him with concern while Mark blushes red all over his body and covers his face in shame. 

"We heard someone scream!" A voice Mark recognizes Chenle yells and Mark wants nothing else than to crawl into a hole and die there.

"It's okay, everything's okay!" Johnny covers up for Mark, side hugging him to make him less embarrassed but Mark deems it too late when he hears Jaemin's soft voice calling out to him.

"Mark hyung," Jaemin tugs on Mark's elbow which made him flinch and turn around with eyes wide open almost comically. "Are you okay?" A squeak leaves Mark's lips at how worried Jaemin looks. 

Mark could hear snickers around him but it gets drowned by Jaemin's warm, concerned eyes and that is the only thing Mark could focus on. Jaemin's eyes. His pretty big doe eyes that shine so bright. The eyes that captured Mark's heart for the first time.

"Hyung?" Jaemin asks softly. 

Mark stammers a reply, completely lost in Jaemin's eyes. "I-I'm fine. Everything's fine. I just–" Mark trails off, looking back for Johnny only to find him gone. He curses under his breath, slowly turning to Jaemin with an awkward chuckle.

Everyone continued on with what they were doing, although some were still watching them both and as if sensing Mark's discomfort, Jaemin drags him by the wrist. Mark lets Jaemin lead them to a place he recognizes as the rooftop once the cold breeze of the night seeped through his clothes. 

The door closes behind them and Jaemin lets go of Mark's wrist then balls up his fists, making the sweater sleeve go past his hands. Mark coos at the adorable sight and he might have done it out loud because Jaemin's cheeks flushed pink which he fakes a cough after. 

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Jaemin asks, head tilted curiously and Mark just couldn't help but admire his pretty boyfriend. 

Yes,  _ his  _ pretty boyfriend. Mark has always loved Jaemin's big doe eyes that sometimes look innocent yet hold glints of mischief. Jaemin's long eyelashes make him even more prettier, fanning out delicately on his cheeks when Jaemin looks down. Jaemin's squishy cheeks that Mark enjoys pinching way before they got together. 

Johnny's question rings in Mark's mind when his eyes finally lands on Jaemin's glossy reddish pink lips. Mark had seen Jaemin apply lip balm on his lips before they left and his heart leaps from the thought of touching the seemingly soft looking lips, not with his hand but his own lips. 

Jaemin seems to notice Mark's intense gaze on his lips and he unconsciously licks his lips then bites down on his bottom lip out of habit. Mark swallows his saliva, eyes darting back to Jaemin's questioning eyes. 

"I-I wasn't!" Mark denies immediately while Jaemin chuckles, stepping closer to him. "It's not what you think,"

"What did I think, Mark hyung?" Jaemin asks, hands coming up to cup Mark's cheeks in his palms.

"Okay, maybe it  _ is  _ what you think. I'm sorry, uh, I mean–your lips are distracting me!" Mark exclaims, blushing up to his ears. "Oh my, no. This is all Johnny hyung's fault." Mark shuts his eyes close to cope with the embarrassment creeping onto him.

Jaemin laughs, right at his face and Mark feels the clouds of breath gently hitting his face. "What did he do?"

Mark groans, fluttering his eyes open to meet Jaemin's warm ones. "He...He asked if we, well, had kissed yet and I was so surprised that I accidentally...um, screamed. Not my best moment, I know." 

Jaemin hums in contemplation, caressing Mark's cheek fondly. "That's cute, you're cute."

Mark grumbles yet leaning in closer to Jaemin's touch. "You're cuter, Jaemin." he says, brushing their noses together. "It's not something I should be embarrassed about. Kissing, that is. We can always wait for the right moment,"

"They don't necessarily have to be the right moment, you know that, hyung." Jaemin smiles, moving his hands to wrap them around Mark's neck. "Every moment is right when I'm with you,"

"That was really cheesy." Mark chuckles, hugging Jaemin tight. "But you're right."

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

"What were you two doing for so long at the rooftop?" Renjun asks, an eyebrow raised curiously at his two youngest friends.

Jisung and Chenle give sheepish smiles, hands swinging around. "We did something," Chenle replies, nodding slowly.

"Something, yes, we did do that." Jisung adds, cheeks tinted red. 

"Did that something involve getting both your lips swollen and ears red?" Donghyuck asks, rolling his eyes when the two blush redder. 

Jeno makes a disgusted face, stuffing his mouth with more chips and munching them messily. "What was up there anyways?"

"Aha! About that," Jisung says, looking at Chenle to answer.

"There was a mistletoe at the door on the rooftop. So, we kinda spent some time there." Chenle continues, laughing nervously. Jisung squeezes his hand as reassurance.

"Oh wait," Renjun gasps, eyes going wide as he looks up. "Didn't Jaemin and Mark hyung went up there?" 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable though, baby." Mark says quietly like they weren't the only people present on the rooftop. 

Jaemin chuckles, pulling away from the hug and giving Mark the brightest smile. "You can never make me uncomfortable, hyung." 

"Well, let's go back. They'll worry if we're gone too long." Mark suggests, tugging on Jaemin's sleeve and the younger nods, letting Mark links their hands together. Mark opens the door to the rooftop and the sound of rustling leaves make them both look up.

A silence follows after, both of them abruptly stopping when they caught sight of a mistletoe right above their heads. Mark is the first one to respond as he snaps his head to Jaemin, eyes blinking profusely. 

"It's a mistletoe and uh–usually, we would have to kiss under it and all but you know, it's just something made up. It's only a tradition. We on't really  _ need  _ to kiss, y'know? Traditions can be broken and it's not like anyone's here to witness us breaking them. We can just act like we didn't even see it in th–"

"Just kiss me,"

Mark's jaw hangs open at Jaemin's bluntness. Jaemin rolls his eyes and pulls Mark closer by the neck so their foreheads touch. 

"B-but, are you sure? Really sure? Honestly? lIke, really really sure?"

"Just kiss me already, hyung."

Mark's expression softens as he leans closer. Jaemin has his eyes closed and Mark feels blessed that he has Jaemin as his boyfriend. And now that they're already advancing to the kissing stage. "Can I kiss you?" 

Jaemin's answer was a short laugh which Mark cuts short because he presses his lips on Jaemin's for a sweet, innocent kiss that lasted no more than three seconds. Jaemin's heart blooms 

Jaemin lets out another hearty laugh as he pulls Mark down and plays with the ends of his hair. "You missed my lips, hyung."

Mark blushes, the warmth creeping to his face and he feels embarrassed. "Sorry, Jaemin."

"Kiss me again," Jaemin whispers, tone serious with a determined face and Mark lets go of his insecurities and worries, presses his lips against Jaemin's lips and he made sure he did this time. Jaemin sighs into their kiss, clutching Mark's neck a little firmer. 

Mark takes a breath for a second, opening his eyes to see Jaemin's blessed expression and his heart clenches in a good kind of pain, so he closes them back and kisses Jaemin harder. The two share a sweet love-filled long kiss right under the mistletoe. 

"Merry Christmas, Jaemin." Mark says once they part away.

Jaemin chuckles fondly, pecking Mark's lips once more. "Merry Christmas, hyung."

"Uh–am I, um, a good kisser? I mean–"

Jaemin pats Mark's cheek gently, "Can't say if you are. Maybe with a few more kisses?" he asks, a playful smile decorates his face and Mark could see the same glint in his eyes. 

"I think that would suffice,"

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
